


Sappy Love Songs

by drunkoncoffee



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love Confessions, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: "I'm the one who has to clean up the mess he leaves in his wake every time he waltzes back into town."When Luke just gets sick of watching Lorelai get hurt.





	Sappy Love Songs

“You don’t get it, do you? You seriously can’t see how poisonous he is for you? He is toxic Lorelai, all he does is hurt you and let you down.”

Lorelai sighed and looked down, playing with her hands. “It’s not like that, he’s just trying to figure things out.”

Luke shook his head. 

“No Lorelai, stop making excuses for him, alright. He should have had things figured out the minute you found out you were pregnant. You need to stop excusing his tendency to bolt when things get tough or when he gets a better offer. He’s not the one who’s getting hurt in these situations, you are.”

Lorelai looked up with tears in her eyes, her voice shaking with emotion. “Why do you even care Luke?”

“Because I’m the one always here when he leaves,” Luke raised his voice, “I’m the one who sees you come teary eyed and heartbroken. I’m the one who fixes you an extra strong cup of coffee and slides you sugary things in an attempt to lighten you up. I’m the one who has to clean up the mess he leaves in his wake every time he waltzes back into town.” He took a breath and clenched his fists. 

“I’m the one who has to watch you build your walls back up after he tears them down. I’m the one who has to watch you struggle every day to put yourself back together and try to hide it from your daughter and the rest of the town.”

His voice was shaking at this point and Lorelai thought she saw tears in his eyes. 

“But guess what, you can’t hide it from me. I see straight through your mask, I see your pain and hurt. And do you know how much it kills me to see you like that? So broken and downhearted but forced to hide it?” His voice lowered slightly and he let out a sigh.  
“So yeah I care. I care that he’s the one making you feel this way, that he’s the one hurting you over and over again. And I care that you keep letting him.”

“But why? Why do you care so much?” Lorelai’s rose in desperation.

Luke slammed his hands on the counter.

“Because, dammit Lorelai, I love you!”

Before Lorelai could even process his words, Luke had crossed the room and taken her into his arms. One of his hands had a firm but gentle grip on her hip while the other cradled her face. Lorelai’s mouth opened slightly as she tried to breath normally, her heart beating out of control. 

Luke stroked his thumb across her cheek softly, dragging his gaze from her lips to her eyes. They looked into her eyes, not searching for anything, just gazing into hers. His eyes dropped to her lips as he took a breath. He leaned in, to the point where she could feel his warm breath washing over her lips. He hesitated, his lips barely grazing hers, before pressing his lips to hers. 

It took Lorelai a minute to react, but before she could kiss him back, Luke pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. 

“I- uh, I’m sor- “

Before he could finish, Lorelai leaned in and kissed him, hard. Luke was surprised but it wasn’t long before he slid his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They stood there, pressed against the diner’s door, in each other’s arms for what seemed like hours.

The lights, the diner, Stars Hollow; they all faded out around them as Luke and Lorelai deepened their kiss. In that moment it was them and only them. Nothing else mattered, only this moment that they had been subconsciously waiting for, for a long time.

When they finally broke away for air, they once again rested their foreheads against each other’s. They stood there, surrounded by a comfortable silence, both trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

Lorelai nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, trying to hold onto his comforting scent of pancakes and coffee. 

Luke cleared his throat.

“I meant what I said,” he said in a gruff voice,” Earlier, it was all true.”

Lorelai smiled against his neck and slowly lifted her head.

“And it’s not like I’m expecting a response, I know I kind of sprung it on you and I know you’re processing and-” Luke babbled on while Lorelai gazed at him, a smile playing on her lips.

She eventually cut him off with a long, deep kiss. She pulled away after a few moments and put her hand on his chest.

“I’ve never been good at the whole confessing my feelings thing,” she said with a small laugh. “But I want you to know that I appreciate it. Everything you’ve done for me, everything you continue to do for me. It means a lot to me.”

Lorelai looked into Luke’s eyes and saw fondness, love and support staring back. 

And in that moment, she suddenly understood every sappy love song she’d ever heard.

She leaned in, her lips grazing his and whispered, “I think I’m falling in love with you Luke Danes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first happy fic, yayy! This literally just came to me and I just had to write it down. Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
